Justin Mirase
|powers= |pet= Justin Mirase/Pets |bedroom= WIP |weapon images= gallery |quote2= "The true sign of intelligence is not knowledge but imagination." - Albert Einstein |file2= jas2.jpg |file size2= 173px |possessions= A powerful cb sword with the image of an owl standing on a book on one side, the other side is the image of half a trident,a cb dagger and a shield. These weapons can be transformed into a grey watch. |likes= Books, learning new things, drawing sketches, writing ideas, sea, owls and smartphones for saving ideas |dislikes= rain, bad weather, spiders, bad books/ruined books |colour= Orange and grey, blue |music= Pop and Country |food= Fast food and European cuisine dishes |animal= Rabbits and owls |book= Love all books |quote3= “There is no friend as loyal as a book.” - Ernest Hemingway |drink= Soda, hot chocolate and pepsi |song= A lot |movie= Don't usually watch movie |sport= Basketball |other= WIP |skills= Sword, strategy planning and reading books really fast but still remembers about it |weapon= Powers, his cb sword and shield, his weapon-storing grey watch |strength= Offensive and Defensive |weakness= Passive |led= 0 |been= 0 |model= Drew Van Acker |gender= Male |eye= Blue-grey |hair= Medium Light Blonde |height= 5'10" |weight= 120lbs |ethnicity= Caucasian |hand= Right |shoe= Unknown |blood= Unknown |voice= Unknown |marks= A mark on his right elbow |body= Average |more images= |one= Smart |best= WIP |worst= WIP |change= WIP |mental= Stable/Good |disorders= None |medical= None |mother= Athena |father= Ryan Mirase |creator= None |half= Athena's Cabin |full= None |other relatives= Neptune (Grandfather) |family album= |home= New York, NY, USA |earliest= Staying at home and listening to his father's story |best= WIP |school= Karollen Academy |kiss= Victoria Lisky |sex= Not yet |love= Victoria Lisky |other firsts= WIP |nicknames= None |native= English and Greek |languages=English and Greek |flaw= A little too protective of his family, always want to be a leader and sometimes hubris (deadly pride) |fears= Arachnophobia and Necrophobia |hobbies= Reading, using computers, writing ideas, drawing sketches |motto= WIP |won't= Smoke, drinking |admires= Writers and Presidents |influenced= His mother |compass= Good, most of the time |past person= Father, Samuel |current person= Father, Samuel, Victoria and mother (Athena) |crisis= Smartly and sometimes agressively |problems= Handle it with help or by his own. |change= Sometimes normal, sometimes angry |alignment= Good |dream= Professor/Writer/Programmer |current= Student |quote4= "A good head and a good heart are always a formidable combination." - Nelson Mandela |file3= jas3.jpg |file size3= 173px |vice= None |bad= Sleeping and waking up late |sleep= Normal |quirk= None |attitude= Optimistic |talents= Speaking languages fluently and expert in strategy |social= Outgoing and friendly |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Ryan Mirase Father Loves him a lot Athena Mother Always want to meet and talk to her, love her although he hadn't met her yet. Samuel Gretty Best friend Like him as a friend Neptune Paternal Grandfather Never met him, although think he's a nice man. Victoria Lisky Girlfriend Love her a lot. |ease= Reading books, writing ideas and hanging out with his family and friends |priority= His family, girlfriend and friends |past= WIP |accomplishment= Defeat a monster without any help |secret= None |known= No |tragedy= None |wish= Meeting his mother and succeeding in anything he does |cheated= No |relates= Friendly and Normal |strangers= Friendly and smart |lover= Don't have lovers |friends= Loyal, helpful, friendly and intelligent |familyp= Loyal and always look after his family |first impression= Smart and nice |like most= Intelligence and friendliness |like least= Helpfulness }} Category:Justin2111 Category:Semi-Active User Category:Children of Athena Category:Justin Category:Mirase Category:Demigods Category:Blonde Hair Category:American Category:Male Category:Drew Van Acker Category:3 Month Power Category:Gray-Blue Eyes Category:6 Month Power